Maen Belakang? No Way!
by D-in-exile
Summary: Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan pacar adikmu kalau mau selamat dunia akhirat. Jangan! pokoknya Jangan coba-coba deh! Si Raito gak nurutin kata kata ini sih makanya dia... oneshot. LxLight. minor LxSayu and LightMisa


**

* * *

**

Main Belakang?? No way!!

Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan pacar adikmu kalau mau selamat dunia akhirat.

Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk Raito. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali Sayu membawa pacarnya menemui kakaknya yang satu ini sehari dua hari kemudian ia pasti diputuskan secara sepihak. Ada bermacam-macam contohnya, misal:

"Kakakmu mungkin akan menganggapku tidak cukup bagus untukmu."

Atau:

"Aku pasti dianggap bodoh oleh kakakmu."

Dan yang lebih sering lagi:

"Aku tidak percaya diri berada di dekatmu, kakakmu terlalu hebat. Aku tak ingin jadi bayang-bayang orang sehebat itu."

Atau yang lebih gila:

"Aku suka pada kakakmu!! Dia sangat tampan, bukan, cantik sekali malah! Dia juga sangat pintar! Aku akan jadi penggemarnya seumur hidupku! HIDUP RAITO YAGAMI!!"

Dan jangan salah, ada lima orang yang berkata seperti itu. Dua di antaranya adalah Matsuda dan Mikami, yang menurut Sayu cocok sekali dengan dirinya, bukan dengan kakaknya. Keduanya membentuk fansclub khusus cowok untuk kakaknya. Meninggalkan Sayu yang langsung mencari pacar baru.

Dan komentar Raito soal itu:

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Aku hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan saja. Mana kutahu mereka jadi kabur begitu. Lagipula kalau mereka pengecut dan kabur artinya mereka tidak serius padamu, kan?"

Dan soal _itu_:

"Apa?? Yang bener ajah?? Emang cewek di dunia dah pada abis yah?? Gua ditaksir sama cowok?? Yang tipe kaya gitu lagi? Ih amit-amit… mendingan gua kawin ama panda deh…"

Sayu hanya bisa menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa punya suami kalau begini terus? Jadi untuk sementara waktu ia selalu menyembunyikan pacarnya dari kakaknya yang tampan, baik, dan tak ketinggalan, pintar itu.

Dan berita bagusnya pacarnya kali ini tidak keberatan walau tidak diperkenalkan dengan kakaknya. Bahkan kalau Sayu minta kawin lari pun dia pasti akan biasa-biasa saja. Pacarnya kali ini orangnya fleksibel, walaupun agak aneh, ia punya kebiasaan aneh saat sedang duduk, makanannya selalu yang manis-manis, rambutnya berantakan, tindakannya aneh, namun justru itu yang menurut Sayu cute… belum lagi dia sangaaaaaaat kaya. (tahu siapa dia kan?XD) Namanya juga mirip nama aktor idola sekaligus musisi kesukaan Sayu, yaitu Ryuga Hideki.

Suatu hari Sayu pergi bersama Ryuga ke Space Land. Sayu dengan senangnya menggelayut di lengan Ryuga, sementara Ryuga sendiri sedang asyik memakan gulali putih (gak pake pewarna, biar aman buat kesehatan XP). Tiba-tiba seseorang tak terduga terlihat dari kejauhan.

Yagami Raito bersama dengan Amane Misa.

"Sembunyi!!" bisik Sayu pada Ryuga. Sayu segera menariknya ke semak-semak.

"Ada apa Sayu-chan?" tanya Ryuga pada Sayu.

"Ssssst…"

Mereka melihat Raito dan Misa berjalan bersama dan duduk di kursi taman di hadapan semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"… Raito-kun?" bisik Ryuga.

"Eh? Kau kenal kakakku, Ryuga?"

"Raito-kun adalah temanku di Universitas. Kami bisa disebut… sahabat."

'_Sahabat? Artinya…'_

'_HOREE!!' _Sayu menjerit dalam hati. _'Akhirnya kakak akan merestui hubunganku dengan Pacarku!!'_

Sayu terlalu senang sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau tangan Ryuga mengepal dan ia terihat marah dan kesal ketika melihat Raito dan Misa berciuman di hadapannya.

Sayu yang tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi segera menjerit "YEAH!!HOREEE!! UWOOOO!!"

Raito segara mendorong Misa dan menatap adiknya yang sekarang terlihat kaku di hadapannya.

"Sayu??"

"E… hehehe… Halo…" (inget suatu iklan tertentu di masa lalu?? XD)

"Lama tidak berjumpa Raito-kun," ujar Ryuga.

Raito terlihat membeku.

Misa segera maju kehadapan Raito.

"Jangan. Coba-coba. Sentuh. Raito_ku_, ORANG MESUM!!"

"Wah, wah, tak perlu segalak itu, Misa-san. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Raito-kun. Lagipula ku sedang ada kencan dengan adiknya."

"Sayu? Dia pacarmu?" tanya Raito tak percaya.

"Iya, Onii-san, Ryuga adalah pacar baruku," ujar Sayu sambil memeluk lengan Ryuga.

Raito memegang bahu Misa dan tersenyum padanya. Emosi Misa langsung menghilang. "KYAAA… RAITOOO…" Ia berseru sambil memeluk Raito.

"Sayu, nanti sehabis kencan dengan Misa aku akan bicara dengan mu dan er… Ryuga di rumah, mengerti?"

"Iya Onii-san, jaga Misa baik-baik ya…"

Ryuga hanya bergumam, "Apapun untukmu, Raito-kun."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya Sayu pada Ryuga. Raito hanya memandang mereka berdua di kursi di hadapan mereka.

"Waktu itu aku dan kakakmu bertemu di ujian masuk universitas. Namun kami saling mengenal pada saat pemberian pidato penerimaan mahasiswa baru…"

"Oh, aku ingat!waktu itu kakak terpaksa membagi panggung dengan orang lain yang sama-sama mendapat nilai sempurna!"

"Itu aku…"

"Kamu?" tanya Sayu tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia juga memberikan pidato pada waktu itu," ujar Raito.

"Aku memberikan pidato itu berdampingan dengan Raito-kun di panggung," ujar Ryuga.

"Oh… begitu rupanya…"

"Nah, Sayu, sekarang waktunya," ujar Raito.

"Baik! Waktunya pemberian 'wejangan' kan? Osh! Sayu pergi dulu! Hati-hati ya, Ryuga, tenang saja, kakakku tidak menggigit kok! Bubye!!" seru Sayu. Ia segera menghilang ke kamarnya.

"Sepertinya Sayu salah mengira, aku bukan takut _digigit_ Raito-kun, tapi aku takut aku akan _menggigit_ Raito-kun," ujar L sambil tersenyum.

Raito mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Misa benar saat mengatakan kau mesum ta-"

"Aku suka mendengar Raito-kun mendesah begitu, itu mengingatkanku saat kita-"

"Ryuzaki! Kita sudah berpisah setahun yang lalu! Ingat itu! Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi!"

"Aku harus mengatakan padamu berapa kali lagi Raito? Panggil aku L saat kita sedang berdua saja!" ujar L tegas sambil menatap Raito tajam.

"Kita sudah berpisah-"

"Apa aku bukan temanmu Raito?" L memotong ucapan Raito.

Raito tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau masih menganggapku teman, Raito, izinkan aku mencintaimu. Boleh?" tanya L padanya.

"L…"

"Kumohon?"

Raito menghela napas. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu sebagai teman kau mau memaafkan aku, kan?"

"Tentang apa? Masa lalu?"

"Bukan, tapi tentang ini…"

"Ap- mpfh?" kata-kata raito berubah menjadi gumaman karena barusan saja L melompat ke seberang meja, ke kursi tempat Raito duduk dan membungkam mulut Raito dengan ciuman.

Raito yang terkejut berusaha untuk meronta dan melepaskan diri, namun L memegang tangannya dan menghalanginya untuk lepas. Raito akhirnya menyerah dan membalas ciuman L.

Setelah beberapa lama Raito dan L melepas ciuman mereka karena kehabisan napas. Wajah Raito memerah. Ia tak berani menatap L.

"Aku masih menyukaimu Raito… aku ingin bersama denganmu sekali lagi. Aku tidak terima kau meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"L… kau tahu ini gila, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sekarang adalah pacar adikku, Misa sekarang adalah pacarku, kita hanyalah teman lama, dan… kita berdua sama-sama cowok!"

"Teman lama? Raito.. teman lama tidak akan melakukan apa yang kita lakukan… teman lama tidak berpelukan, berciuman, dan tidur bersama seperti yang kita lakukan dulu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, L…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Raito?" tanya L.

"Ini semua tidak semudah-"

"Apa Raito mencintaiku?" L memotong ucapan Raito.

"Ya, selalu," ujar Raito pada akhirnya.

L tersenyum dan memeluk Raito. "Bagiku, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku sudah cukup. Kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu."

"Justru itu… kita tidak akan bisa bersama seperti dulu… ada Misa, Sayu dan orang tuaku yang akan menghalangi…"

L tersenyum dan mencium pipi Raito. "Masih ingat saat dulu kita 'main belakang'? waktu itu semuanya tidak sadar akan hubungan kita kan? Kecuali Misa-san tentu saja…"

"Kau mau melakukannya seperti waktu itu?" tanya Raito.

L mengangguk.

"Ya, demi bersama Raito aku rela melakukan apapun."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Misa."

"Bedanya adalah kau menyukai _aku_, bukan Misa… lagipula kau tidak menyukai orang berambut pirang dan berpakaian gothic hitam kan?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka orang aneh berambut hitam acak-acakan yang model bajunya gak pernah ganti, sampai-sampai aku sempat mendakwanya nggak pernah mandi..."(saia juga menduga begitu!!XD)

Raito menghela napas panjang. Ia berkata, "Lepaskan aku, L. Kita sudah terlalu lama. Sayu bisa curiga."

"Ciuman perpisahan?"

Raito mencium L untuk terakhir kali. Tapi hanya sedetik.

"Nah, sekarang… Sayu!" panggil Raito.

L cemberut sambil melihat Raito. Raito hanya tertawa. Ia berkata pelan, "Kau terlihat lucu saat cemberut begitu."

"Bagaimana? Sukses?" tanya Sayu. Ia berdiri di hadapan Raito sambil memeluk L.

"Tampaknya kakakmu setuju dengan hubungan kita Sayu."

"HORE!! Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah, Ryuga! Kalau kakak setuju ayah dan ibu pasti tidak keberatan!!..." seru Sayu senang.

"APA??" seru L dan Raito berbarengan.

**PERHATIAN:** main belakang dapat menyebabkan Mimisan, Serangan Jantung, Amnesia sesaat, dan Gangguan kehamilan dan Janin. (baik bagi para pelaku maupun bagi para 'saksi' yang tidak sengaja 'menangkap' saat berduaan… XP)

* * *

Hahahah!! Selesai!!

Yak, saia kembali dengan satu oneshot humor romance!! Lah, terus Another Problem in Sunday Afternoonnya mau di kemanain, Dek? Hmmm itu fic masih diedit ama kakak saia en belum selese karena dy masih mengalami gegar otak pasca -The Greatest UN Coba-coba Spesial 2008-… jadi yah… gomen ne?

Saia tunggu Reviewnya!!

--D--


End file.
